short kiss after a long years
by marinated
Summary: YuuYanhe—Tiga tahun stagnan, hubungan jarak jauh mereka ditutup dengan lelehan senyum dan pelukan. Tradefic dengan Panda Dayo.
**Yuu/Zola Project ©** Yamaha Corporation.

 **Yan He ©** Bplats, Inc & Mercury INC **. No commercial profit taken.**

 **Warning** KEJU, pendek. kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **submitted to** memenuhi syarat trade fic-nya si panda hkhkhk xD

* * *

 **short kiss after a long years**

by alleira

* * *

Tiga tahun stagnan, hubungan jarak jauh mereka ditutup dengan lelehan senyum dan pelukan erat sinyal rindu. Yan He tidak peduli apakah mereka masih berada di bandara ataupun tentang Yuu yang masih bau pesawat dan butuh menenteng kopernya ke taksi.

Gadis yang besar di Shanghai itu tetap melompat kala matanya menangkap sosok Yuu dari kerumunan pelancong yang baru menginjakkan kaki ke Cina.

Yuu tertawa atas tindakannya, namun membiarkan lengan kurus Yan He melingkari badannya yang ditutup mantel cokelat yang biasa dikenakan orang di wilayah Eropa. Malahan, ia balas menenggelamkan tubuh gadis itu ke dalam rangkulan. "Hei, petugas bandara melirik pada kita."

"Aku tidak peduli," ujar gadis itu. "Mereka sering melihat pasangan berpelukan di bandara lewat drama, kenapa tidak bisa terima versi nyata?"

Yuu nyengir kecil mendengarnya, mau tak mau teringat akan adegan klise kisah romansa di bandara. Dimana sang wanita mengejar si pria yang akan pergi jauh dan lama. Beberapa judul memuat versi sebaliknya.

"Nah, kau benar juga." Senyum Yuu masih menempel ketika mengatakan ini. Tangannya mengusap belakang kepala Yan He. Tinggi gadis itu, ia sadari, telah naik beberapa senti dari yang Yuu ingat terakhir kali. Dan ujung-ujung rambut gadis itu juga lebih panjang sedikit. Tapi Yuu tidak punya protes.

Baginya, Yan He tetap semanis pertama kali ia temukan.

"Kau semakin jarang menghubungiku." Ada nada protes dan kekesalan yang tidak dapat Yuu hindari dari Yan He. Membuatnya hanya bisa meringis.

"Maaf," si pemuda mencicit. "Beberapa bulan terakhir aku sibuk dengan penilitianku. Belum lagi aku ambil kerja sambilan untuk tambahan tabungan."

Yan He mendongak. Merengut, sedikit. "Kukira kau sudah menikahi salah satu perempuan Belanda."

Alis Yuu naik satu. "Bagaimana bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Siapa tahu? Kudengar perempuan Belanda cantik-cantik dan sangat tipemu."

"Hmm … kau mungkin benar. Mereka cantik dan sangat tipeku. Mungkin seharusnya aku mengencani salah satu." Jawaban Yuu membuatnya kena cubitan tepat di pinggang.

"Aw!" Dia meringis. Panas cubitan dari Yan He menjalar dengan begitu hebat. Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, rasa serangan gadis itu tidak pernah berubah. Panas. Sakit. "Aku cuma bercanda, demi Tuhan!"

"Bercandamu tidak lucu." Yan He berkata. Tidak tersenyum.

"Oke. Maaf. Tidak akan kuulangi."

"Aku merindukanmu, tahu."

Konfesi Yan He mungkin tak lebih kencang dari nyaring pengumuman bandara ataupun bising orang yang lalu-lalang menggeret koper pakaian, persiapan perjalananan mereka. Namun, Yuu masih dapat mendengarnya dengan begitu jernih. Seolah-olah kalimat yang diucapkan dengan begitu spontan itu merambat langsung dari udara ke telinga Yuu, tanpa sedikit pun distorsi.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum.

Berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu? Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Jika menghitung kasar melalui waktu ia menempuh pendidikan pasca sarjana di Belanda, Yuu bisa mendapat angka tiga tahun. Tapi jika menghitung jumlah hari yang berlalu sebelum keberangkatan, maka ada lebih sebanyak tujuh puluh dua.

Sebab beberapa bulan sebelum Yuu berangkat, Yan He begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang petugas administrasi di rumah sakit. Sementara Yuu sibuk ambil sambilan sana-sini demi menambah uang saku selama di Belanda. Belum dihitung dengan betapa ributnya ia melancarkan bahasa Belanda serta mengurus dokumen-dokumen kelengkapan, termasuk passport.

Dua minggu sebelum Yuu lepas landas, mereka juga bertengkar. Pertengkaran kecil yang dialami setiap pasangan ketika salah satu dari mereka hendak pergi lama. Yang satu bersikeras menghabiskan sisa minggu dengan kencan atau makan berdua, yang satunya lagi berlogika bahwa itu pemborosan belaka. Bagaimanapun, Yuu butuh banyak sekali uang pada tahun pertamanya di Negeri Tulip tersebut.

Pertengkaran mereka usai setelah dua hari tidak saling menghubungi. Keputusan yang mereka ambil adalah, mereka akan tetap menghabiskan waktu berdua selama tiga hari. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak pergi kemana pun. Sebagai ganti, Yan He menginap di apartemennya. Memasak untuk Yuu selama tiga hari penuh.

Kalau mengingat masa-masa itu, rasanya Yuu baru sadar bahwa tiga tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Ada begitu banyak memori yang seharusnya mereka lewatkan berdua, tapi akhirnya diganti dengan rutinitas masing-masing akibat dipisahkan jarak yang terlalu jauh.

Bahkan, dari peta pun, kau bisa menyadari betapa jauhnya mereka terpisah.

"Aku tahu," jawab Yuu setelah beberapa saat. Garis senyum di bibirnya terasa begitu lembut dan tulus. "Aku juga."

Dengan serta merta, pemuda yang telah bertahun-tahun menetapkan Yan He sebagai pilihannya itu pun menunduk. Tanpa malu memberi kecupan di bibir Yan He. Persetan dengan lirikan orang-orang di belakang.

"Itu ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mau menungguku."

Mata Yan He berbinar begitu terang menatap Yuu. Gadis itu pun berjinjit sedikit, menekankan bibirnya dengan milik Yuu untuk mengembalikan kecupan pemuda itu. "Dan itu adalah ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah benar-benar pulang ke sini."

Mereka saling menatap. Tersenyum.

Rona mawar yang samar menghiasi pipi.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang."

* * *

 **[fin]**

* * *

Ya ampun. Kalian nggak akan tahu betapa menikmatinya saya ketika nulis ini hahaha. Mungkin akan nulis lebih banyak pairing ini sebagai selingan.

Semoga memuaskan ya, Pan. Maaf tulisanku nggak cantik dan plotnya ampas huhu ;;; yuk sama-sama berjuang buat melayarkan pairing kesukaan kita masing-masing~ #triinggg

Saran dan kritik yang membangun amat sangat dinanti.

Sign,

alleira


End file.
